


Pancake Surprise (Kokichi Ouma’s 6th Free Time Event)

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, a what if sort of thing, as you can only max one person in chapter 2, i had this idea on pancake day, i was kokichi, slight angst in the final line, takes place between chapter 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi has some free time and runs into Kokichi with an arm full of cooking utensils. How will cooking pancakes with the leader go?





	Pancake Surprise (Kokichi Ouma’s 6th Free Time Event)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on Pancake day when I ate too many pancakes. I was talking with my friend Selen about it and this fic was born! Enjoy!

“There’s still some time left today. Maybe I should go talk to someone.”

Shuichi Saihara left his room to look around the school for more clues on how to escape his and his classmates’ current situation. Being trapped in a school where he was being held hostage by a bunch of robot bears really wasn’t where he saw his life going. Being forced into a killing game was even more outrageous. He hated seeing his friends hurt each other for a chance at freedom, giving into despair thanks to Monokuma tempting them with different motives. It was exactly what the bear wanted. Their lives were nothing to him.

_‘There’s got to be a way out of here somewhere... I’ve got to get everyone out of here... I promised Akamatsu-san....’_

As he entered the school to investigate the hidden library door again, he heard loud metal clunking coming from what appeared to be the school store room.

Shuichi, worried one of his classmates was in danger, quickly turned and ran towards the room.

He slowly opened the door and was greeted with an interesting sight.

It was the self proclaimed supreme leader with his arms full of various pans and what looked like a spatula.

“Ouma-kun? What are you doing in here? And what’s with all the cooking utensils?”

Kokichi turned round, his face obscured by the amount of cooking items in his hands, “Oh hey Saihara-chan! Don’t mind me, I’m just making myself a robot suit out of these pots and pans.... but that’s a lie! I actually wanted to hit Kiibo round the head with these to test if he feels pain!... or maybe that’s the lie, Nishishi~”

Shuichi sighed, “Ouma-kun, I know you’re lying. And are you sure you should be moving stuff around in here while your finger is still healing? I don’t want your cut getting infected....”

Shuichi couldn’t tell what face Kokichi was making, but he guessed from the tone it was his normal mischievous grin.

“Awww, is my Saihawa-chan wowwied about wittwe owd me? I weawwy did steaw youw heawt didn’t I?”

Shuichi sighed as he blushed slightly, “Please Ouma-kun… That cut was pretty bad.”

Kokichi sighed, “You’re no fun Mr detective... If you really want to know I guess I can tell you. I want to make some pancakes... my organisation always make pancakes when I got a craving, so I have to make some.... shame I don’t have my world class cook though.”

Shuichi smiled, “Well let me help you at least. I may not be great at cooking, but cooking together is always nice.”

Kokichi sighed as Shuichi took half the stack of pans off him, “I don’t need any help Saihara-chan! I can cook all by myself!”

Shuichi sweated slightly, “... You nearly burnt the kitchen last time as you were distracted trying to prank Momota-kun..... Tojo-san had to put the fire out for us.”

Kokichi pouted, “It’s Momota-chan’s fault for being such an easy target! I just can’t resist it as he has such great reactions! At least mum put the fire out. She was amazing at that….”

Shuichi felt a twinge of sadness as the two headed towards the kitchen in the dining room. The death of the Ultimate Maid was still fresh in their minds. The look in her eyes as she had fallen… Shuichi hated that. It wasn’t entirely her fault though… it was Monokuma’s...

Shuichi looked at the pans in his hands, trying to think of something to say to change the atmosphere.

“... Ouma-kun... I have a question...”

Kokichi smiled as he placed his utensils down on the side, “Fire away my beloved. I love answering your insightful questions... or is that a lie?”

Shuichi placed his own handful down as he looked at the pile, “Why did you go to the store room to get these... couldn’t you have just used the ones in here, the actual kitchen?”

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forwards, “Do you want me to get poisoned! I bet someone put that on all the utensils to get out of here! I’m not taking any chances! And don’t claim that I’m lying, that happened all the time when I was with my organisation! I had someone always taste test my food when I went to see the yakuza in case they tried something dirty.”

Kokichi then smiled as his eyes started to sparkle, “Unless, Saihara-chan, are you offering to taste test to protect my life? That’s so romantic! Are you trying to propose Shumai? I really did steal your heart!”

Shuichi just shook his head in exasperation, “Come on, let’s just start cooking.”

“Nishishi~ Whatever you say Saihara-chan” Kokichi stated as he laced his arms behind his head.

Shuichi quickly opened one of the draws and pulled out two aprons with the school emblem on them.

“Let’s put these on so we don’t get messy. Last thing we want is more laundry to do.”

Kokichi smiled as a very entertaining idea crossed his mind, “Okay, but you’ll have to put it on me, my arms are broken so I can’t tie the knots... or is that a lie?”

Shuichi just sighed as he gave into the leaders demands, carefully putting it over his head before tying the two pieces of fabric together. Kokichi stayed completely still as Shuichi carefully made a bow, checking it was secure so it wouldn’t come off to easily, but not so it would cut off his blood circulation.

“Is that good? Not too tight?”

Kokichi smiled, “It’s perfect! I was lying before, I was actually testing you to see if you would try and kill me~ Bravo for passing Mr Detective!”

Shuichi got very serious as he turned Kokichi round to look him in the eyes.

“Ouma-kun... I would never do that… Monokuma can throw any motive he wants at me and I still won’t...”

Kokichi’s face became neutral for a second, before he quickly smiled. It wasn’t his normal grin, it was far more heartfelt.

“Come on Mr worry wort, let’s make these pancakes already.”

Kokichi grabbed the bag of flour and tried to open it. His smile disappeared as he looked at the bag, tugging again. It wouldn’t budge. Kokichi started to heave a little more, gritting his teeth as he did so.

Shuichi looked over his shoulder, “Need help?”

Kokichi strained as he continued to tug, “Nope, I….. got it! Just…. _Nugh_ … got to-”

The second he broke the seal however, a huge cloud of flour exploded over them, covering them both in a large dusting of white. It looked like they’d been in a snow storm.

Kokichi sneezed, causing flour to fly up into the air again, “... Okay, I swear that wasn’t on purpose for once.”

Shuichi sighed, patting his hands in the air to clean them, before gently moving them to ruffle Kokichi’s messy purple hair.

The smaller boy jumped before glaring, “Saihara-chan! You’re ruining my perfect hair! I could have you assassinated for that!”

Shuichi was about to remove his hands when Kokichi sniggered.

“Nishishi, I’m kidding my beloved. I love it when peasants pamper me like the leader I am. Move your right hand to the left a bit, I’ve got an itch there I’ve been trying to scratch all day.”

Shuichi sighed as he removed the last of the flour, “I’m not a peasant Ouma-kun, I’m just helping a friend out.”

Kokichi then turned and jumped on Shuichi. Shuichi managed to catch the purple head somehow, but still fell over the counter top, Kokichi on top of him.

Kokichi laughed as he started to ruffle Shuichi’s hair, “Don’t argue, I’m just helping a **friend** out, Nishishi~”

Shuichi actually laughed as he sat back up, “Okay, that was sweet of you, but some warning next time. I almost hit my head.”

Kokichi just grinned as he got the flour out, “Nope, your face was priceless so I refuse to give you any warning!”

Shuichi sighed as he passed Kokichi the now open bag of flour, “You measure this, I’ll break the eggs.”

Kokichi pouted as he took the bag, “Awe, how come you get the fun bit!”

Shuichi gave Kokichi a stern look, “Because you just pinned me to a countertop, I don’t trust you to not throw them around the room.”

Kokichi pout only got worse, “Kill joy...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi started to flip the next pancake while Kokichi mixed the batter some more.

“I think we can get one more out of this Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi smiled as he placed the cooked pancake on the plate, “Okay, pour it in.”

Kokichi carefully poured the batter in as Shuichi moved the pan around so it covered the whole surface. The smell as the pancake cooked filled the room again.

Shuichi smiled, “So that’s three each. I’ll clean the jug out if you want to flip this one?”

Kokichi shook his head as he grabbed a spoon, “Nope, I got this.”

Shuichi quickly grabbed the jug as he as a look of worry cover his face, “Ouma-kun! You’ll get sick!”

Kokichi scowled as he jumped up to try and grab the jug that was now out of his reach, “Come on Saihara-chan, it will save on cleaning!”

Shuichi continued to look worried, “I don’t want you getting food poisoning! We don’t know if Momokuma has medicine here! I don’t want to risk it!”

Kokichi stopped as his eyes sparkled, “Awww, you worrying about my health is so sweet Shumai.... you’re like my doting wife.”

Shuichi blushed at that one, dropping his guard so the gremlin managed to get the jug.

“Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Calm down, I’m putting it in the sink. Now flip that, it’s starting to burn.”

Shuichi’s attention was drawn back to the pancake that was currently cooking. He squealed as he quickly flipped it over, sighing in relief when it was fine.

“Nishishi~ See, lies can help!”

Shuichi sighed as he continued to focus on the last one of the batch.

When Shuichi added it to the pile, Kokichi stated to split the stack so they had three each.

“Okay! Can you untie my apron? My hands are broken again.” Kokichi said as he turned round.

Shuichi sighed as he pulled the bow loose, “So, what are we eating with these?”

Kokichi smiled, “I guess since you’re so boring you want lemon and sugar?”

Shuichi just nodded, “It’s not boring... I’m just not a fan of chocolate.”

Kokichi walked over to the row of cupboards and pulled out a few jars, “So boring, I’ll have this thank you.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he looked at the jar in Kokichi's hand, “... Is that chocolate spread with popping candy rocks in it.... That actually exists....”

Kokichi smiled, “Yep, I found it right in the back and knew I had to try it!"

Shuichi put his hand to him mouth in thought, “... Ouma-kun, is this the real reason you wanted pancakes?”

“Nishishi~ correct Shumai! I knew you’d work it out!”

The two boys sat down and started to eat. Shuichi’s eyes widened however when he saw the amount of spread on Kokichi’s knife. It was outrageous.

“... You’re going to have a sugar crash if you aren’t careful. You need to pace yourself more.”

Kokichi sniggered, “I’ll be fine my darling detective. I have a high tolerance! This is nothing!”

Shuichi gave him a doubtful look, but just smiled as he sprinkled a light dusting of sugar on him own food before adding a few drops of lemon. Carefully, he cut a small piece off and gave it a taste.

“... This is really good!”

Kokichi smiled as he took a bite of his chocolate masterpiece, “Mmmmmm! This really is good! The pops give it another layer! I need my organisation to get more of this stuff when I get out!”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi inhaled his first pancake before getting the knife and spreading more spread on his second.

Shuichi just gazed, _‘I’m both impressed and kind of horrified at the amount he’s packing away there...’_

Kokichi looked up as he started on his second pancake, “... What’s with the look... and no lying! I’ll tell if you are!”

Shuichi sweated, “Oh, I was just thinking, I’m both impressed and scared at how you’re eating that. I would stay away from something that sweet with a meter long pole. I’m just happy you’re enjoying it. It would be terrible if you didn’t after our hard work.”

Kokichi smiled as he cut off a little and held the fork out to him, “Come on, just try a little. You might like it.”

Shuichi raised a hand, “I’m good, it would be wasted on me.”

Kokichi’s eyes teared up, “Saihara-chan! You’re so mean! I, a supreme leader, offered you something and you turn it down! How heartless can you be?!”

Kokichi burst into tears as Shuichi just sighed, “Ouma-kun...”

The tears stopped as soon as they had started, “But that’s a lie, I just get to eat more! I don’t want to waste this masterful taste on a peasant like you.”

Shuichi sighed as he cut up more of his food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“... Saihara-chan.... the light is hurting my head...”

Shuichi sighed as he adjusted Kokichi’s position, trying his best not to drop the leader he was now carrying back to his room.

“I told you you’d have a sugar crash.

Kokichi just leaned his face into Shuichi’s neck, “.... My head is pounding....”

Shuichi blushed as he felt breath on the back of his neck, “... I thought you said you could handle your sweets?”

Kokichi groaned, “I was obviously lying.... I have no self-control when it comes to sweets... they taste too good.... You’re so stupid Shumai... you should have stopped me....”

Shuichi sweated, “Ouma-kun.... You pulled a demonic face at me when I tried to move the jar away from you. You even threatened to bite my arm off if I touched your ‘child’, so forgive me for not stopping you.”

Kokichi sighed as he buried his face in Shuichi hair, “You’re still stupid... now keep moving underling.”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m not an underling Ouma-kun. Please stop calling me that.”

Kokichi smiled ever so slightly, “Says the guy who is clearly carrying me back to my room... that seems like what an underling would do.”

Shuichi gave up then, “Fine... next time I’ll move the spread.”

Shuichi then blushed again, “They were the best pancakes I’d ever had after all, I really want to have them again with you…. If you’re okay with that, Ouma-kun...”

Kokichi was glad his face was hidden from Shuichi as his face started to burn.

“... Stupid Shumai.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Here we are.”

Shuichi used his side to open the door to the dorms and carefully made his way to Kokichi’s room, climbing the stairs carefully so he didn’t drop him.

As soon as they were outside Kokichi’s room, the leader pulled out his keys and held them out.

“Hand open Saihara-chan...”

Shuichi held out his hand as Kokichi dropped the key into it. Shuichi sighed as he opened the door.

The second he opened it, he saw the chaos that was Kokichi’s room.

“Don’t look around, just put me on the bed and go.... that’s an order.” Kokichi stated, his voice empty of emotion.

Shuichi nodded as he carefully navigated the floor, being careful to not trip over anything.

Shuichi still couldn’t help himself as he stepped over the rubber tube that Kirumi had used in the previous class trial.

_‘Wait... he has evidence in his room?’_

Kokichi poked him, “No looking...”

Shuichi took his eyes away as he turned and sat on the bed. Kokichi simply let go as he slumped down.

“Okay, you can go now Shumai.”

Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi, “... Ouma-kun... are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Kokichi couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face, “Yeah... you worry too much detective. Now you better go wash those plates up. You don’t want the monokubs scolding you. Monodam would probably punish you knowing how he’s been acting.”

Shuichi eyes were still furrowed in concern, but he put Kokichi’s room key down on his bedside table and left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he was about to head down the stairs he heard a sound from the now closed door.

_Fizz_

Shuichi turned back to the door, “Ouma-kun, drinking Panta is only going to make your sugar crash worse.”

He heard a groan, “You know I have no self-control Shumai... it tastes too good!”

Shuichi sighed, “Just.... be careful Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi walked away, heading back to his room, _‘I think I still have time today.’_

Kokichi meanwhile stopped the tape recorder in his hands and sat up.

_‘But that’s a lie Shuichi.... That acting has bought me some time to continue planning without distractions.’_

Kokichi stood up, all trace of the sugar crash effects gone, and headed to his desk where all his blueprints were.

As he started to sketch, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

_‘I’m glad you enjoyed the pancakes my beloved... It was nice to have a calm moment in this horrible place.’_

Kokichi then rubbed his eyes to stop the tears, _‘I’m sorry though.... if my plan works we’ll never share pancakes again.... I have to do this.... It’s the only way to save everyone.’_

Kokichi continued to draw.

_‘Thank you though Shuichi.... I’ll really miss you… but I have to end this killing game...’_

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate endings:  
> Kaito saying anymore back talk and he’ll drop him  
> Maki actually drops him on his head and saying ‘If your well enough to make quips like that, your well enough to crawl back to your hole’ and walking away  
> Kiibo dragging him by his collar and Kokichi saying 'If you were a proper robot, you’d be able to carry me’. Kiibo says ‘That’s robophobic’.  
> Gonta saying he’ll look after Kokichi but then accidentally smacking his head into a door frame as he’s so tall.
> 
>  
> 
> No story next week as I'm doing Oumasai week art! But the week after is my Pregame one shot! Hope you all look forward to it!


End file.
